


Leader Board

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Roman keeps score of tickle victories, Virgil retaliates [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Leader Board

The mind palace was no stranger to tickle fights. Often times you heard laughter and teases echo through the halls throughout the day.

Roman kept score. Of course, he was the champion with no tickle fights lost yet. Behind him was Logan who had a determination not to lose but lacked physical coordination. In third place was Patton who often happily took ticklings with no protests, but he also had an occasional determination to see all of them laugh until they cried. At the bottom of the standing was poor Virgil who just seemed to be a giant ball of ticklish nerves, that coupled with the secret not-so-secret fact that he really enjoyed being tickled meant he lost every single tickle fight.

Roman took comfort in the fact that he was the victor, as it should be. Sure some might find it silly to keep score for tickle fights, but the mind palace was a pretty silly place. Patton made sure of that.

Plus, who wouldn’t want to make their friends laugh uncontrollably whenever they wanted? Especially since they enjoyed it! And especially Virgil.

Speaking of Virgil…

Roman was sitting in an armchair whilst Virgil sat listening to his music on the sofa.

Roman eyed him. He was having a bit of a ler mood. And there was never a moment Virgil wasn’t in a lee mood.

Time to strike.

Roman shifted so he’d be able to lunge faster.

Virgil noticed. He glanced at Roman suspiciously.

“What are you doing?”

“Winning.” With that, Roman launched himself at Virgil, who, startled, stood from the couch in an effort to run before being tackled to the ground by one overzealous prince. 

“Oof!” Virgil grunted as his back hit the floor. He looked up with a slight blush growing as Roman loomed over him.

“Aw, no where to run now huh?”

“Roman you idiot, let me go!”

“Of course not! You know the drill, Giggles~” Roman cocked an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers, relishing in the small flinch and wobbly smile it produced that Virgil quickly attempted to suppress. 

Roman shifted himself around so he was facing Virgil’s feet which just so happened to be bare. (He’d been walking around bare-foot a lot more since the mind palace became a tickle warzone.) Quickly, Roman struck, digging ten wiggling digits into Virgil’s soft soles. The darker side erupted into uncontrollable laughter as he thrashed under Roman’s weight.

Roman loved this part. He loved the thrill of the chase, sure. But seeing each side’s uncontrollable laughter and mirth was more rewarding than anything, especially stubborn little Virgil’s.

“NAHA! LEHEHEMME GOHO! LEHEHEMME GOHOHAHAHA!” Virgil cackled, thrashing from side to side. His feet were too damn ticklish for ten fingers at once.

He’d been tickle attacked loads of times, but ten fingers at his hyper sensitive soles right off the bat just stirred up his panic response. His hands flailed until he grabbed something… and the tickling came to a halt. He heard Roman gasp and he realized he had grabbed Roman’s socked feet.

Now, no one had even tried to tickle Roman. He always got to them before they could try to attack him, so no one really thought he was ticklish.

Virgil proved that wrong.

Virgil grinned and began wiggling his fingers at the soles. Roman squeaked and instantly covered his mouth with his hands, pressing them firm so as to suppress any laughter, but Virgil could still hear muffled giggles behind those hands.

Roman was still on top of Virgil, yet he made no move to retaliate. It seemed it was Roman’s turn to be the lee, and Virgil wasn’t complaining.

Slowly, Virgil used an elbow to lift himself to a better position and used his other hand to slowly peel off Roman’s sock whilst tickling him. Roman shook with an effort to try not to laugh.

It was Roman’s rule, if you laugh, then the tickler is the victor.

Virgil leaned up close to roman. “Cootchie cootchie coo… ya royal pain!” With that, Virgil pushed Roman with all his might so the prince fell flat on his stomach.

The prince soon felt Virgil plop himself on his thighs. “Oh what ticklish feet we have here. And belonging to such an arrogant little prick.’

“HEY!” Roman barked as Virgil slid off his other sock.

Virgil chuckled. “Now let’s see if we can dethrone this prince.” The darker side sneered and delicately skimmed his fingers across Roman’s bare soles.

Virgil heard a strangled noise as Roman put all his effort into not laughing.

“Awww, can the prince not take what he dishes out? How cute… How bout a few… pokes.” Virgil gently poked and prodded different areas of his feet, trying to find those most ticklish areas. Very quickly he was able to find that just below the toes and balls of his feet were especially sensitive.

“MMPH! V-Virgil! D-Don’t!” Roman was able to squeak out.

“I mean, i’d say it’s only fair. You’ve been sitting at the top of that stupid leader board you made up for forever, not ever getting a taste of your own medicine.” Virgil veeeery slowly pulled back the toes of one foot.

“No, V-virgil don’t do it! Don’t do it!”

Virgil glanced back. “Welcome to the loser’s club.” And in an instance Virgil had ten scratching fingers at the skin just below Roman’s toes.

And roman lost it.

“AHAHAHAHA! NAHAHA DOHOHOHON’T! AHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT PLEHEHEHEHEASE! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Roman cried out in ticklish agony as he pounded at the floor, lost in hysterics.

“Oh, would you look at that. It seems I was able to beat the unbeatable. If I remember from that chart you hung up on the fridge, that means last place just beat first place.”

“NAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI GIHIHIHIVE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

Virgil stopped with the smuggest of grins. “Alright.” He stood up and admired his work.

Roman was flat on the floor, panting, red in the face, with tears of mirth in his eyes.

By Virgil’s calculations, that should bump him to third place.

Okay, maybe Virgil cared about the leader board. Just a little bit.


End file.
